Between Bitter and Sweet
by Beckon
Summary: He seemed oddly protective of her only when he considered her his own possession; it was a trait she liked to see how far she could push.


_Think without boundaries…_

There was no doubt that the forced snaps and clean snarls that escaped him in loud volumes were meant to be more than just fair warning. It was meant to be a set guideline to anyone else who so wished to piss him off today- as though the multitude of times before wasn't enough to put him into a bad mood. He was already sick and tired of having to deal with these insignificant half-wits who talked tough when no one was around and quickly changed face when someone showed up. How many more times was he going to deal with this before something snapped and he'd have to go tell Aizen that just a few more of them were dead now?

At the moment, he had one more link on his chain before things were about to get ugly.

The other heartless figures quickly evacuated the area once this little spill was done; certain to never show face again until he left the area. But if they thought he was going to leave the woman behind then they had it all wrong.

Menoly made a sharp click with her tongue as she felt the blue-haired Espada grab her by the back of the neck and pull her along with him. If there was anything she hated more, it was getting fucking manhandled like she was some form of prey. A quick twist of the arm and up-bring of the elbow knocked his grip loose enough for her to pull free. "I suppose this is the part where I should be thanking you, right?"

"Damn straight." he nearly snapped back at her as he moved to grip onto her arm instead; pulling her along behind him. "I came all the way out here and wasted my time with this bullshit; couldn't you have fucking figured this out on your own?"

"I was in the process of doing such a thing, Jaegerjaquez- until you decided to act like some kind of knight in armor and come to my ever distressful rescue." she fired back at him; her sarcastic undertone lost somewhere in her sharp spark of anger. His grip was tight though and he only continued to pull her forward until they were well back inside of the palace. "Unfortunately for you, the moment the armor comes off, there's nothing more than a wrinkled shadow of who you think you are."

"I got a great idea, let's play the quiet game and see if you'll quit your bitching." Grimmjow muttered as he pulled her further along down the winding corridor.

It felt like every inch of him was still enraged at the whole thing. Not just because he had to waste his time by coming all the way out here to run off a few asses; but because he had to do so to remind everyone of what was his. How difficult was it to remember? Everyone had their places and everyone knew exactly where those places started and ended. His started at six and that meant he was further up along the food chain than they were, which meant he had first and final choice. And she just happened to catch his eye at the right time. Anyone would think that after a few wild and crazy months, the scratches on her back weren't just from tripping or bumping into furniture.

No, those scratches belonged to her. Courtesy of him.

A roll of the eye caught up with her as she forced herself to walk at his same pace; having to take a moment here or there to catch up to his longer gait. As much as she liked to insult him and put him down for his so 'daring rescue'… she had to admit it was kind of attractive to see him get all narrow-minded when a few other men put the moves on her; sometimes she wondered what kind of damage he would really do if she played along with the moves and faked being interested. She imagined that he'd kill any other being who had a high enough level of testosterone in cold blood and savor the chopped up remains. That alone would have him covered head-to-toe in blood and panting from any kind of struggle; which would put him right into her category of attraction in a mate.

Mate. What an odd word to use.

"I lose." she admitted; listening to the thick groan that followed in suit. "Now let me commence with my bitching."

He gave a rough shake of his head as he reached forward and shoved aside the closest door to his right; pitching her off somewhere to the side when given the space and chance before he slammed the door back closed behind them. At least here in his own wing of Los Noches there were little to no other rivaling threats and he could do as he pleased without the conflicting outside eye watching. "Just what the fuck were you doing out there anyways?"

"Why the fuck did you come out there to get me?" she snapped back in return; rubbing lightly at the red mark he managed to leave behind. "It's not like I showed any signs of distress, so you can't say that you 'sensed my energy' or what shit. So what? You just decided that 'I need Menoly. Right now. So where's the bitch at?'"

"Something along those lines." he replied almost sarcastically. "In fact, maybe I did ask myself where that piece of ass went and out I go looking, and find you with three other guys."

"First off, I was not 'with' them; they approached me first and some shit went down. Secondly, why the fuck do you even care? You jealous?" Menoly played as she stepped towards him; her hands moving to grip her hips as she took her stance.

His eyes narrowed briefly and a deep frown punctured the corner of his lips. "No, I'm more pissed that you would even think to give those lower dimwits a second of your time-"

"Oh please, my time is far more valuable than that. In fact, I can't get over that I'm sitting here, wasting it right now."

"Is that so? Then just what else would you prefer to be doing right now?"

"Well, getting your clothes off would be a start."

**A/N: Due to request and somewhat popular demand, here it is. I always imagine Grimmjow/Menoly to be more of a violent-sexy couple rather than romantic- which neither of them really show traits of but it could be possible. I just try to keep them in character as best I can. There may be more of them in the future. **


End file.
